


Interweave

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: That fucker Jefferson seems to be almost a constant in Max's life.So is someone else.Trigger warning for the above tag.  Be careful about reading this.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Interweave

Max opened her eyes. A white flash blinded her, with a CLICK.

“Keep still, Max. I need to get you perfectly captured before… before a tragic accident happens”

Jefferson, the sick bastard, the demon that Max had sent to prison, was back.

“Yes, Maxine. Like I said, I’m too sane for those fucking idiots to hold onto. A little retrial, concerning some false evidence, and I’m free. Free to continue my life’s work, to capture the moment innocence dies. Your innocence died, after we finished our first session. I don’t leave a job half finished, however.”

He punched her in the side of her head.

"The job being making you pay for what you’ve done to me, you fucking bitch. Or, I might just make a change, and take your other innocence, instead.”

With a sick smile, he grabbed her left breast.

Max turned her head away, whimpering. She deserved this. Trying to fuck with time, dooming so many. Nightmare Max had been right about one thing, someone deserved to die. 

But it was her, not Chloe that should have died.

“Hey, dickhead!”

A camera tripod swung toward Jefferson’s head, knocking him to the ground.

Chloe stood behind him, righteous in her fury. eyes burning.

She ran over to Max. “It’s ok! It’s ok, Max. I’m here.”

Max shook her head wildly. “No, I’ve been here before. You’ll.. you’ll tell me I should have died, that everything was better off without me! And, you’re right. Maybe I shouldn’t even exist..”

Chloe gently undid Max’s restraints, taking her in her arms. She looked at the ceiling, and a song started to play.

I’ve just closed my eyes again

Climbed aboard the dream weaver train

Driver, take my worries of today away

And leave tomorrow behind

“Remember, Max? Remember what we said…?”

oh, dream weaver

I believe you can get me through the night

oh, dream weaver

I believe we can reach the morning light

“T..that… If I hear this song...”

Fly me high to the starry skies

Maybe to astral plane

Cross the highways of fantasy

and help me forget today’s pain

“...then, it’s really me. Not a nightmare me, me.”

“M...my dream goddess.”, Max whispered, eyes on Chloe’s.

“Just like you’re my time goddess, baby.”

They slowly danced, swaying to the rhythm.

Oh, dream weaver

I believe you can get me through the night

Oh, dream weaver

I believe we can reach the morning light.

Their lips connected, and Max knew. She knew that life would be shit, sometimes. But, as long as they had each other, nothing could stop them. 

Nothing.

Not death, or time, or the goddamn universe itself.

As the dark room faded away, she opened her eyes.

They were snuggled together, in a bed in a cheap motel room, somewhere in the Midwest.

Chloe’s eyes were locked on hers.

“I’ll love you forever, Max.”, she smiled.

“That’s too soon. Way too soon”, she smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this, and imagined this scene right away. Chloe being in Max's nightmare to save her, and dancing to this song. I've seen a few other fics where Chloe can visit or influence people's dreams, it seems like a cool concept.
> 
> The title is because the trauma from the Dark Room seems interwoven into Max. But Chloe IS interwoven to Max. 
> 
> Made myself cry, writing this, heh.
> 
> Dreamweaver is sung by Gary Wright
> 
> Hope you like!


End file.
